Chikara
by TobiisaWizard
Summary: In the Shinobi World Power is Everything. Whether it is the power of the mind or the power of ones body. And Naruto Uzumaki is about to show the world true power. (Just a preview of what I plan on doing chapter 1 is not done just released this so you can tell me if you like it and some suggestions.)


**Konnichiwa, I am back finally. I know I know it's been far to long maybe like six months. Any ways I'm trying my hand at new story.**

**Any ways why I've been gone is well…my own damn business **

**Also Naruto will not be an idiot in this story nor will he have had any kind of "Mask". He will not like Sakura or Hinata because…I hate both of them and no Ino either.**

**Naruto is going to be incredible smart and talented, he most likely wont have a dojutsu but will have a bloodline… which one well I'll leave that to my fans.**

**Any who enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 1

"No, wait! What are you doing? I'll pay you twice as much as whoever hired you! I'll give you whatever you want money, women, powe-."

The mans voice was cut off as a katana was shoved cleanly through his throat; blood began pouring from the wound as the man casually yanked the blade out and wiped the blood off. The man took a step back and tilted his head to the side his slightly spiky red hair poking out of the black cap he wore. The man let out a small chuckle at the irony, he was usually a very peaceful man he didn't like killing. In fact, he generally avoided the practice entirely; this was different, this was personal. Slipping his sword back into it sheath the man gave his victim one last sad look, not that he felt _terribly_ guilty about what he'd done. He was a shinobi; assassination and stealth were all too common besides the man he killed wasn't exactly a saint, in fact the man was pretty much the opposite. The Shinobi sighed before he silently opened a window and jumped through it bouncing off of the rooftops of the complex he quickly made his way to the outer wall and with now hesitation ran up it making no noise just as a guard rounded the corner and shined his flash light to were the shinobi had been just seconds before.

On the other side of the wall the man aloud him self a small victories smile before shooting into the dark leaping from treetop to treetop in record breaking time. He had perhaps anther few minutes before the man he killed employees found him…that would be plenty.

He reached water in minutes and with no hesitation jumped in the water. The coursing currents would sweep away any traces of him being there. The shinobi swam through the water with such speed and gracefulness if one were to spot him would appear to be more sea animal than man. The strong currents did little to detour the man as he continued toward his destination.

He had just stepped out of the cold waters when the first alarm bells went off. Even though he was a couple miles away by this time he could still hear there high pitched cry. The mans body was finally discovered, didn't take them as long as he anticipated it would but still…it was far to late he was gone.

Squinting his eyes he could barely see the lights of the town he had just came from, the man then peeled off his wet cloths and threw them into the currents allowing them to sweep them away. The man replaced the wet shinobi gear with civilian cloths; he gave the bright lights in the distance one last look before he casually walked away down an old beaten path…

"Mission Complete" the man whispered to himself as he disappeared into the darkness. Moving away from the Wave village.

Nagato Uzumaki had never felt as alive as he did at this moment. He had done it, he had finally avenged Yakiho. Glancing down at the man below him the ginger haired man with multiple black piercing in his face smirked, that smirk was mirrored by five other men all with black facial piercing.

Speaking of the man on the ground, his name was Hanzo, Hanzo the Salamander. And he was laying in a pool of his own blood six black roods sticking out of his body, and the one that had probably killed him was lodged firmly through his neck. Still attached to the arm of the spiky orange haired man with purple rippled eyes.

"Justice has been delivered" The shinobi said.

"Well it sure did take you long enough."

Tensing the ginger haired man and the five others spun around to face the speaker before relaxing.

"Tobi" the man spoke "you know as well as I do how powerful Hanzo is…or should I say was."

"Hmmm" the man named Tobi hummed out "But shouldn't have a god have been able to take him out with ease."

The gingered haired man gritted his teeth together "Well I-"

"Well I nothing" the man interrupted "you call yourself a god yet you still have a long way to go before you become any where near mastering your eyes. If you would face the legendary Sage of Six paths you would be nothing more than an annoyance to him…a mere bug. And yet you have the audacity to call your self a god."

"Madara that is enough" said a voice obviously female from above the seven men. Looking up they saw a beautiful bluenette with large wings made of paper coming out of her back.

"Ahh, Konan looking as charming as always."

"Flattery will get you no wear Madara." The woman replied

"Yes, well I'll take my leave here; I can see I'm no longer wanted." A vortex looking thing began to surround the man now named Madara as he finished up his sentence. "Oh, and Nagato, you have six months before we begin going after the Biju…use them wisly." With that the man disappeared.

"I hate him" said the Bluenette as she landed softly on the ground.

"For now we need him but soon he will face the wrath of a god, for not even Uchiha Madara can survive the might of the Samsara eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki sat in his chair in the classroom of the Academy. He looked out the window and into the rainy skies as Iruka-sensei droned on about some stupid fact about the three Sannin Jiriya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. All of which Naruto already knew about. Being a genius had its perks, learning things at an accelerated pace being praised by the old man among other things. But a disadvantage was having to listen to this bullshit day in and day out. Hearing about things he already knew about…it sucked…Naruto had asked the Old Man repeatedly to be able to graduate early but he had refused stating that it was better to stay with his own age group and make friends. He almost snorted at that, friends please almost every one hated him…well other than his fan girls…but they didn't count.

Wrapping his dark cloak more tightly around himself he suppressed a shudder at the thought of his fan club. Defiantly the creepy Hyuga who followed him every where and thought he didn't notice.

Wiping a lock of his golden hair out of his eyes he continued to watch lightning dance across the skies and rain pour into the ever growing puddles. 'At last' he thought 'tomorrow is graduation day, I'll finally be out of this hellhole.' Remembering his childhood years at the very place he is now.

**Flash Back**

"Hahaha look at the little retard talking to himself." Said a large boy with brown hair tied into a pony tail that went half way down his back. The rest of his posse laughed along with him as they continued to torture a little blond boy no older than perhaps seven.

"Shut up" the boy mumbled

"What did you say to me you little punk" the now enraged boy said picking the little blond boy up by the scruff of his shirt

"I said shut up, you deaf?"

"Uh oh Leons going to give it to him now" said a green haired member of the posse.

"You little brat you and your imaginary pieces of shits are going to die." Leon said

Naruto now enraged threw a wicked punch at the older boys' face effectively breaking his nose forcing the boy to let go of him.

"Ahhhh" the older boy screamed holding his nose as blood began to gush out.

"That's for insulting my friend jackass." Naruto growled at the older boy

"Hey who do you think you are punching my brother like that you little shit" said anther brown haired boy stepping forward to face Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I promise your never going to forget it" Replied Naruto.

"Hey what's going on here" came a new voice

"Seto-Sensei Naruto punched Leon in the face for no reason" said the other brown haired boy not missing a beat.

"Naruto is that true."

"Wha-no he came up and-"

"Naruto"

Realizing it would be futile to argue the blond sighed "Yes."

Naruto got in School suspension for that.

**Flash Back end**


End file.
